


The Stars In Your Eyes (November Rain Can't Hide Them)

by Dalilia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Astronomy, Fluff, M/M, November Rain, Star Shows, idk what to tag, inspired by a chenpionships unclaimed prompt, pluto is a planet, this is my first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalilia/pseuds/Dalilia
Summary: Saturday afternoons can get quite boring. It just so happens that the local observatory is holding star shows.-or-Jongdae decides to go out and maybe finds love along the way.





	The Stars In Your Eyes (November Rain Can't Hide Them)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,  
> This is my first fanfic and English is my second language so please, do not hesitate to tell me if you find huge mistakes.  
> I hope you'll enjoy this work!
> 
> NB: here's the link to the prompt that inspired me: <https://twitter.com/funkylordchen/status/989778377220407296>

It is yet another day of boredom when Jongdae decides he had enough and walks out of his flat, the grey sky only here to accentuate this bored feeling. It is thankfully a short walk to the nearest bus stop and Jongdae makes it before the first drops of rain start to fall on him. He sighs and the shuffle mode on his phone decides that it is the perfect moment to play November Rain by Guns N’ Roses, as if it were a movie.

Jongdae blinks.

People are hastily passing by, trying to avoid the rain. A lot of them seek refuge under the bus stop, forcing him to move to the back. This is not exactly how Jongdae pictured his day going. He readjusts his backpack and feels paper ripping under the movement of his hand. Looking at the ripped paper, he realises it is a poster to promote the local observatory’s new planetarium.

Jongdae blinks again.

He did not have precise plans; he only thought of going out and see what the world had to offer. And maybe this poster is the offer he was waiting for. Jongdae firmly rips then examines it in more details. It is not that far away and the bus can take him –which is probably the reason why it was hung there in the first place. He carefully folds the paper in his jacket’s pocket and look at the time. Not long to wait until the next bus, his decision is made. And like fate, the rhythm of the song changes to follow his spirit.

.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.☆.*｡･ﾟ✫*.

The observatory is farther than what he expected. It stands on the hill on the outskirts of the city, in all its glory. Jongdae wonders if they can really see a clear night sky with all the light pollution coming from the city. The rain has stopped a few minutes ago but the sky looks menacing enough that he hurries himself into the building. Pictures of the universe are hung all around, an old fragment of asteroid is placed in the centre and the reception desk is situated on the right.

“Good afternoon, how can I help you?”

The lady behind the desk shows a professional smile as she stands straight and awaiting of Jongdae’s answer. He looks around to see if she is not asking someone else but he is alone. He takes the poster out of his pocket and walk closer to the lady to show her.

“I saw this poster earlier today and I thought I could go and see what it is all about…”

“Ah yes, of course! Well a star show just started a few minutes ago so you won’t be able to enter to visit by yourself now. But you can still go in and not miss out on too much of the show if you’d like.”

He came all the way here to see this planetarium, what would be the point of not going in? Jongdae takes his wallet out and pay for the entrance ticket.

“First door on your right, it’s okay to go in, just sit in the first seat you can find, there are not a lot of people today so you should be fine.”

Jongdae does as he was told and takes the first seat he can find. The room is not too big and there are, indeed, not that much people today.

.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.☆.*｡･ﾟ✫*.

“See, I don’t understand what went wrong in those highly qualified and brilliant minds to think that removing Pluto from the planet squad was a great idea. I mean, this might be just a small rock to them, but to us star lovers, it is the loveliest rock to float in this infinite void. How many rocks greet you with a heart made from ice on its surface? I apologize for digressing but this is something important that I needed to share with you, my audience.”

He certainly did not need to apologize, thought Jongdae as he looked around. It seems that the observatory has become the new hot place for dating and this was not mentioned on the poster.

Jongdae sighed.

“You disagree?”

The lulling voice of the astronomy specialist sounded much nearer and louder than what he has gotten used to. He looks up only to meet the challenging eyes of the handsome man.

Jongdae blinks multiple times.

The dim light certainly did not allow him to notice the greatness of this astronomy specialist’s looks. Was he always this tall? Was he always this… model-like?

The tall model-like man raises his eyebrow waiting for Jongdae to answer.

“I… I don’t know? I forgot your question I’m sorry…”

The expression of the man in front of him suddenly took a dramatic turn.

“I can’t even make my only listener pay attention to what I’m saying… Shouldn’t I just resign at this point?”

Silence lasted just a few seconds before the man talks again.

“I’m joking, don’t worry and don’t look at me with such wide eyes please. You sighed so I thought you disagreed with my opinion on Pluto’s degradation and was ready to discuss.”

“I love Pluto!”

Suddenly Jongdae was met with the nicest gummy smile he has ever seen.

Jongdae blinks as he tries to catch his breath.

The session follows as if nothing happened but Jongdae cannot focus. His heart is beating fast every time his eyes meet the narrator’s one, the velvet voice sounds like a sweet song… This is definitely not what he expected when he ripped the poster at the bus stop and walked into the observatory. And soon it is over and the lights come on. Some couples do not seem to notice as they continue to ostensibly make out, while others seem to remember where they are and that they should probably be elsewhere (understand: home).

.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.☆.*｡･ﾟ✫*.

Jongdae slowly gathers his things. As he retrieves his phone from his pocket, he feels a tap on his shoulder. The sight that welcomes him when he turns around is one of a kind. If what he saw in the dim light appealed to Jongdae, seeing the show’s narrator with all the lights on made everything ten times better.

“Err… Hi? I just wanted to say that I’m sorry if I bothered you earlier, I tend to get quite defensive when I talk about Pluto’s unfair fate.”

“Oh hi…. It’s alright, I get it… Why did they even name it as a planet if it’s to take the title from it later?”

“I know right? Pluto did not ask for this. I can’t believe those NASA losers!”

A laugh escapes Jongdae. The guy is very passionate but also quite funny which adds to his attractiveness and suddenly, Jongdae feels brave.

“I really enjoyed your show and I also enjoy discussing Pluto’s status with you but I have to admit, I am much more interested in your status.”

There is an awkward silence lingering in the air. Jongdae fidgets a bit noticing the confused look on the other’s face. He decides he already was in too deep and might as well go all the way down.

“Are you single?” he blurts out.

Red starts to creep on the face of the attractive astronomy specialist that caught Jongdae’s eyes.

“I’m Kris.”

“Do you like coffee Kris?”

.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.☆.*｡･ﾟ✫*.

There is a coffee shop adjacent to the observatory. A very cute one if you ask Jongdae. There are not many souls inside; it seems like rainy days discourage most people from coming all the way to the observatory. The air is charged with fresh coffee scents and there is just one barista to welcome them.

“Welcome to Café Universe! How can I help you? Oh Kris! It’s nice seeing you here, how are you?”

“Hey Minseok… I’m fine. Just ended a star show session and now I’m taking a break with… err… someone…” he adds looking at Jongdae while the latter studies the menu.

Minseok raises his eyebrows to which Kris only answers with the reddening of his cheeks. If Jongdae witnessed the exchange, his face does not let it show. Instead he smiles and gives his order.

“It will be a Meteor Shower for me please.”

“And you Kris? The usual Galaxy Dive?”

Kris nods, Jongdae frowns and Minseok stifles a laugh. They pay for their coffee and go sit to a table in the corner while the barista makes their beverages.

“I guess you’re a regular here… it’s next to your workplace after all.”

Kris hums.

“You didn’t tell me your name.”

Jongdae blinks.

“You’re right… I did not… I’m Jongdae and I’m sorry! But you didn’t tell me your status either.”

A soft smile appears on Kris’ face. Jongdae wonders how many different smiles a single man can have, not that he is complaining. Maybe he has been openly staring for too long because he then hears someone clear their throat.

“Here you go gentlemen.”

Minseok cannot hide his smirk as he places the drinks on the table and confuses the two seated men when he also places a piece of chocolate cake with two forks.

“I’ll let you be then, enjoy the cake, it’s on the house.”

He does not stay longer and leaves two confused blushing men at the table. Jongdae wants to slap himself to get it together; he has grown out of the teenager phase years ago.

“So… err… I was saying…”

“I agreed to grab coffee with you!”

Kris interrupts him with wide eyes, wanting to clear things out which results in doing the exact opposite.

“I mean… Why do you think I agreed?”

“I don’t know? I guess you wanted to avoid my question but stayed polite and tried to coax me into discussing Pluto’s situation instead.”

“I think you’re interesting.”

To this, Jongdae’s head perks up, his full attention now on what words are coming next out of the other man’s mouth.

“You know I noticed you coming in late. I thought you looked cute that’s why I tried to start conversation with you using Pluto as a pretext… Although I do think it is revolting that NASA classifies it as a dwarf planet and not a normal one. And isn’t that complete discrimination against dwarves? What does it mean for them? Do they think dwarves do not deserve the same recognition as those considered normal? People are quick to forget that without them, Snow White would be nothing!”

Jongdae cannot help but release a full and loud laugh at that. The passion this man uses to defend Pluto is one of a kind and it makes him even more charming than he already is. He softens when he notices Kris’ pout.

“Are you laughing at me?”

“No I just find it endearing how passionate you get about this one planet.”

“You don’t know half of it, trust me. Tell me, have you heard about Antares?”

.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.☆.*｡･ﾟ✫*.

They spend the rest of the afternoon around the coffee table, talking about everything that comes to their minds, although subjects mostly turn around the observatory, the universe and Kris’ job basically. Their glasses are long empty and Jongdae had the time to count every spark appearing in the passionate astronomer’s eyes when Minseok comes to inform them it is time to close the coffee shop.

They stop at the entrance when they see it is pouring rain outside. Jongdae curses himself for not bringing an umbrella with him, Kris just sighs.

“November rain just makes me feel so lonely…”

Jongdae cannot help but smile, thinking about the song he was listening to earlier that day, when he made his decision to visit the planetarium.

He then starts to sing.

“Don’t you know you need some time all alone… ‘Cause nothing lasts forever even cold November rain…”

Kris hums appreciatively listening to the lyrics.

“This is a nice song.”

“It has a nice meaning as well I think. November rain won’t last forever but if you let me, I can make your lonely feeling disappear even faster. What do you say?”

“I like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, then you probably finished the fic... THANK YOU!  
> I never finished writing a fanfic in my life, not even in my mothertongue so this work is very important to me.  
> I hope you had a great and sweet time reading this (if you did don't hesitate to let me know!).
> 
> PS: if you caught the Kris Wu's songs references, bless you.


End file.
